Lorelei (Beach Blanket Bingo)
Lorelei is the mermaid character in the movie Beach Blanket Bingo. Lorelei is portrayed by actress Marta Kristen. Lorelei also appeared in the Beach Blanket Bingo comic adaptation. Biography Lorelei saves Bonehead when he falls off of his surf board and hits his head. She guides him to beach, and makes sure he gets on land. Later that night, Bonehead is just floating with his surfboard again, and Lorelei approaches him. Bonehead recognizes her as his savior, and thanks her. Lorelei and Bonehead set up a meeting the next day at the cove. Lorelei also reveals that she is a mermaid, which Bonehead at first dismisses as a joke, but he then sees her tail, and believes her. When Sugar Kane and Bonehead walk on the beach, Sugar Kane decides to go into the water, but something bites her, and she runs out. When Bonehead notices that bite resembling human teeth marks, he remembers his date with Lorelei, and leaves Sugar Kane on the beach. Bonehead then waits for Lorelei the whole night, and when she finally arrives she has legs. Lorelei also had made a bikini from a parachute that was left in the water. She'd done all that to please Bonehead, since he was a first human that she really liked in her 300 years. Bonehead had a lot of questions for her, which she all answered. Bonehead then convinced her to meet the gang at the party that night, and Lorelei agreed. Bonehead the ran off to buy her clothes. Lorelei and Bonehead spent the evening at the party. Bonehead even asked for a slow song, so Lorelei could dance as well. They left before 12 o'clock, which is when Lorelei's tail would return. At the beach, Lorelei though it best to break it of with Bonehead, because, she is immortal, and the relationship would haunt her forever. Bonehead tried to change her mind, but was unsuccessful. Lorelei stripped naked, and ran to the ocean, and swam home. Bonehead buried her clothes near the beach. When Sugar Kane has gone missing, Lorelei sings a song that only Bonehead can hear, and she writes him a hint where he can find Sugar Kane on the beach. Lorelei also saves Frankie, after he opened his parachute too late and fell into the water too hard. When she swims away, she leaves the pendant Bonehead gave her behind, which Frankie finds. Gallery Screenshots File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 01.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 02.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 03.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 05.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 06.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 09.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 10.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 12.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 13.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 14.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 15.png Screenshot 2020-01-17 at 5.15.56 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-17 at 5.18.13 PM.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 16.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 17.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 18.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 19.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 20.png Promotional File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 21.png File:Lorelei From Beach Blanket Bingo 22.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople Category:Literature Merpeople